


Holby dancing

by Amygreen05



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Multi, berena - Freeform, holby city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amygreen05/pseuds/Amygreen05
Summary: Holby city/ Dirty Dancing AU





	1. Chapter 1

It was about 3 months ago that Elenor had passed away. Serena needed to get away from holby and have a break it was getting to much for her there. So she decided to book a couple weeks away in a holiday park. She didn’t want to go abroad in case Jason might of needed her and she wanted to be able to get to him if she could. There was lots of activities to do to keep her mind on track and looking forward to the welcome relaxation and no stress from Holby, as she pulled up outside the Holiday park the Manager Robbie come up to greet her. She knew him from her time a Harvard and he now owned a holiday parks up and down the country. He always had a thing for Serena back then but seeing her again now he still had the same feeling. He showed her to her log cabin. Which was absolute luxury King size bed, jacuzzi with sky light and big open fire. She thought this will do nicely. He left her to unpack her stuff and get settled. While Serena was unpacking her things the jacuzzi was filling up for a calming soak. She took the park leaflet with her to browse while she soaked in the jacuzzi her eyes kept on going back to same thing Dance lessons they are with much celebrated dancer Bernie Wolfe. Serena seems to think she recognises the name from being on strictly a while a go. She circles the activity relaxes in the bath a bit more before Getting change into something smart and casual for dinner in the main restaurant on the holiday resort. She promised Robbie she would meet him for dinner that night not really wanting to eat on her own on the first night here. “So Robbie how have you been” Serena said trying make conversation as they ate not really caring what the answer was “good actually after my father died and left me to run the business it’s pretty much been go go go it’s nice to finally sit down with someone and have a meal for once, you know I’ve thought about you lot Serena since I found out you were coming up for a couple weeks remembering the fun times we had at Harvard” Serena look into his eyes to see he was being very genuine “yes we did have some laughs back then didn’t we”  
“Do fancy a dance in the main hall for old times sake after this”  
“Yes that would be lovely Robbie thank you” 

They entered the hall Robbie offered to get her drink from the bar. She was just watching the dance floor of people when she noticed a women with just above the shoulder messy blond hair who was dancing beautifully with a man caught eye she couldn’t stop watching them  
Dance around, Robbie was quickly by her side offering her a glass of wine when he saw who she was looking at “Good aren’t they that’s Bernie there she was actually on strictly a couple of years back as one of the professionals she does the dance classes here in the day” the music changed and a the band was playing a faster tempo the dancers sped up and started to show off in front of the guests “they are never going to sell lessons by showing off” he went up close to them and stared them, they got the message quickly and moved on to pull guests on the dance floor quickly. “You fancy a dance then” Serena nodded placing her wine on the table next to her. He pulled her on dance floor and they started to dance it was very awkward and unromantic. half a hour later Serena excused herself to go back to her cabin. She was laying in her comfy bed but couldn’t get the thought of the blond dancer out of head the way she moved and they way her eyes followed her was a very new feeling, She thought she must book the dance lessons to find out why she couldn’t stop staring and to meet this women.


	2. Lessons

2

That morning she got up from her bed and padded over to mirror noticing the dark circles under her eyes “Well this won’t do at all” she had nice shower ready to pop down to reception before breakfast begins. When she gets to reception she enquires about the dance lessons for next day. Still thinking and hoping that the blond from Last night will teaching her. “We actually have a cancellation today if your interested”  
“Yes that would be great actually” the dance lesson was booked that afternoon she couldn’t wait.

When she arrived at the dance studios there was no sign of Bernie anywhere. Serena felt deflated about it when a man called Marcus come out from the side room to introduce himself to Serena.”Hi welcome to dance class 101 for beginners I’m Marcus and will be training you today. He started to show her how her frame should look and how to stand, all of sudden Bernie pushed her way into the room with panic in her eyes. Marcus come quick it’s penny their is something wrong with her. Marcus followed Bernie out of the room to try and catch up with her. Serena followed Marcus, she thought if there is something wrong then she maybe able to help the doctor in her couldn’t just leave it . When Marcus turned around to see Serena following him “I’m Sorry i cut our lesson short but you can’t come back here its employees only”   
I”m a doctor I might be able to help”   
“Are you really a doctor”  
“Yes” relief spread across Marcus face. “Please follow me there might something you can do”   
The they approached a small Hut Serena could hear someone in pain inside the hut. Bernie wasn’t in sight so Serena thought she must already be inside. When her and Marcus approached the door Bernie looked up “what’s she doing here, she will tell the boss I saw her getting very cosy with him last night”   
“Bernie she’s a doctor she’s here to help”   
“Are you really a doctor”   
“Yes, what’s a matter with her”   
Bernie looked down on the ground “she’s Pregnant no one knows and when they find out that will be it for the lot of us. She was fine this morning then all of sudden she started to get pains in the bottom of her stomach and then we noticed some blood we panicked so I just ran to get Marcus”   
Serena looked at Bernie “ok we need to call ambulance”   
“NO” penny shouted I can’t if Robbie finds out I’m pregnant that will be my career gone and I..”   
“If don’t go you might lose the baby”   
Bernie was looking at penny “then Robbie will get what he wanted in the first place”   
Serena looked at Bernie questionably   
“What do you mean”   
“Serena the baby is Robbie’s he gave her a couple of thousand pounds to get rid of the baby, and when he finds out she didn’t he will hurt her again. I will not let that happen”   
“He hurt you” penny looked at Serena with sad eyes  
“He hit me when I told him I was pregnant and told me what a stupid bitch I was. I thought about getting rid of it then but I couldn’t I was told a couple years ago they my chances of becoming a mother were very slim, so I couldn’t give this up” penny looked down at her belly still with sad eyes that looked worried   
Serena didn’t know what to do. She had her doctors bag in the boot of her car for emergencies realising that she might have a small compact ultra sound in there. “Erm I got some supplies and equipment that will help me asses you. Can somebody help me grab my stuff. Bernie was round the room like a rocket to stand next to Serena. “I’ll come”   
Serena and Bernie left the hut and started to walk down the hill towards her car. Serena looked at Bernie “so how do you know penny”   
“She’s my sister, we have never been apart really. I’ve always got her back and she always got mine. We have grew up dancing together so it’s all we really both know.”   
Serena reached her car grabbed her bag of equipment passing the small ultra scan to Bernie. “You know I saw you last night dancing. Your very good”   
“Thank you”   
“It’s sort of why I decided to give it ago today”   
“Arrr if I knew that I would have taught you. I’m sorry I was abrupt earlier stress got on top of me a bit in there”. 

They returned to the hut and Serena went asses penny. She asked everyone else to get out while she did so. “Thank you for this Serena your not going to tell Robbie are you”   
“No I’m not I think you need to take it easy though no big routines or over doing it” Penny looked away. “What’s a matter” “well there’s a big routine that we do every year at the hotel not far from here for pride month me and Bernie do it every year, it gives us a bonus I was relying on it to help me get the things and time off I need for the baby”   
Serena was looking on the screen of the ultra sound “well I’m sorry but if you put any more strain on yourself it could have a another episode like today “Baby heart beat is fine you just need to take it easy now”  
Penny looked sad and called Bernie in “sorry Bernie Serena has advised me not to ahead with the routine next week”   
“We can’t lose that job you was relying on the that money”   
“What can I do is their someone else to  
Do it with?”   
“No baby all booked up it was raise suspicions if we took her to train for the routine”   
Marcus walks back in “I couldn’t help over hear. Why don’t you ask Serena to do it? Her form and frame was good earlier”   
“Oh I’m sorry I think that’s far out of my depth to do something like that”   
“Bernie is a strong lead she will be able to show you”   
Penny looked at Serena “you would really be helping me out” she looks at Bernie “ok I’ll try”


	3. It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I should just do Serena perspective or both. What do you think. By the way Serena in her mid thirties in this. Xx

3 

The next day Serena is in the dance studio early waiting for Bernie to arrive. “Morning Serena thanks for trying to help and what did last night I really appreciate it”  
“No worries. I’m not saying I’ll be any good mind”  
Bernie looked at Serena and smiled. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. So let’s start with the basics first again shall we first your Frame and posture, so place your left hand on my hip and your right hand flat against mine no gaps in yours fingers” Serena felt a tingle when Bernie put her hands in the same place as hers. “Right look at me chin up and step back when when I step forward, just try to follow my lead” Serena and Bernie started to moved and almost immediately Serena stepped on Bernie’s toes “Sorry sorry”  
“Don’t worry let’s just start again yes”  
Serena looked up a little bit embarrassed  
“Yes ok”

A couple of hours later they were both still at it. Serena was sweating from head to toe and so was Bernie. She couldn’t stop watching Bernie out the corner of her eye when she was having a drink or wiping the sweat from her face. The feelings she was getting was new and confusing to her she didn’t really understand it. “Right Serena ready to go again”  
“Yes sure”  
“Ok show me your arms again this is my space and this is your space” showing Serena a semi circle with her arms “you stay in your space not in mine space”  
“Ok” 

A while later  
“Hey let’s call it a day for now shall we”  
“Yer ok, how long have you been dancing for?”  
“I started dancing when I was about eleven, my sister little later at thirteen we travelled all up down the country together with our parents for dance competitions and auditions. My parents were not pushy or anything they just wanted us achieve what we wanted to”  
Where are your parents now then?”  
“Errr they died. My mum passed away from cancer a few years back and my dad couldn’t live with out her so..”  
Bernie turns away from Serena trying to end the conversation and move on.  
“I better go, leave you to it Bernie I really enjoyed today it’s defiantly one of my better days”  
“Where you off to tonight then?”  
“Nowhere might go back to room order room service and have a hot relaxing bath after today”  
“All the team are headed up to staff quarters later after my dance in the main hall fancy coming up?”  
Serena didn’t know what to do. She looked up to see Bernie big dark eyes follow her. “Err.. that would be nice”  
“I’ll knock for you after I wouldn’t tell Robbie though”  
“No I won’t don’t worry” 

It was about 9pm when a light tapping was at her front door. Serena walked to door slightly to see who its was. “Hi Bernie let me just get my shoes on and I’ll be with you come in” Bernie stepped inside the wooden cabin “Wow Robbie must really like you to let you have the best room in the resort” Serena rolled her eyes “actually I paid for this. He didn’t know I was coming up until a couple weeks ago” Bernie looked a bit embarrassed  
“Ok you ready to go”  
“Yes lets go” 

Serena and Bernie were walking back up the hill. When Serena and Bernie saw penny carry some items up the hill. “Hey” Bernie shouted You shouldn’t be carry anything “no you shouldn’t what did I tell you yesterday”  
“here give them to us”  
Bernie grabbing the bags and Serena grabbing the large object as they carried the items and made their way up the hill. The swing doors opened. With loud music playing in the Room. Couples dancing together, grinding on each other. It was sexy as hell as Serena looked round the room. Marcus started to approach them “hey what’s she doing here” Serena just looked at him then down to her bands “I carried the watermelon”  
They all laughed “I invited her” Bernie said. “Here Serana come for a dance” as Bernie pulled Serena to dance floor. They were a lot closer than they was at rehearsals, Bernie put both of her hands on Serena hips and encourage Serena to do the same. They both was swaying in sync to music as Bernie looked up into Serena eyes. Marcus coughed by them to get their attention Bernie do mind as he put his hand out for Serena “no go ahead” Bernie walked off to find penny but not before looking back to watch Serena. “Bernie”  
“Oh god penny you made me jump”  
“Just be careful Bern”  
“Sorry what?”  
“ I see they way you look at Serena it would be a mistake to involved with the customers here, you know the rules”  
“I know I know”  
“Just be careful”  
Bernie went up to Serena when the song had just finished. Serena just looked into Bernie’s eyes singling her to come back over as they danced to a few more songs before it started to get to late. “Hey Serana let me walk you back”  
“Ok”  
They both took a slow walk back to the cabin. “You know Bernie I really enjoyed today. It’s been good day”  
“Yeah it has considering” they reached Serena cabin and both turned to each other, both looking into each others eyes when all of sudden it felt awkward on how to say bye. Serena lent it to kiss Bernie on the cheek and Bernie went for a cuddle. They ending falling into to each other clumsily and quickly pulling back. “Night Serena see you tomorrow” Bernie said a little embarrassed  
“Night Bernie.”


	4. Bernie

4  
It’s same day as the last chapter but from Bernie’s POV. 

Bernie woke up and went straight to penny to check she was alright. “Hey how you feeling?”   
“Much better thank you Serena gave me some pain medication before she left last night and I feel more myself today”   
“That’s good. I’m just going down to studios now.   
“Do you think she will be able to do it Bernie?”   
“I don’t really know, I think she will give it a good go though”

Bernie left penny and started to walk down to the studios. She couldn’t stop thinking why would a stranger be willing to help her and penny. She arrived at the studios and saw Serena already there waiting for her. She couldn’t help thanking Serena as soon as she saw her. She got Serena in position and as soon as their hands met should could feel electric running through her body of the sensation that Serena was touching her. She had to stop several times to catch her breathe excusing herself to get some water and a towel. She could feel Serena watching her wondering if she knew what she was doing to her. Bernie thought how the hell am I gonna cope to do this for the next week so she kept her professional head on and muddled through.   
The lesson ended for that day but she didn’t really want to stop being in Serena’s presence, Serena started to make small talk and when the conversation of her Mum and Dad come up. It was hard to talk about her mum dying but when she struggles to talk about her dad the emotion was to raw so she chose to change the subject.She just couldn’t talk about it yet.   
She really didn’t want to leave Serena so... “What are doing later? “ Serena replied about relaxing in her room.   
So she asked Serena to come out with her later. She didn’t realise what she was saying until it was out of her mouth but she heard a “Yes” from the brunette. She couldn’t believe her luck, they agreed that Bernie would knock for her after her dance in the main hall later. 

It was early evening Bernie,Marcus and baby were on their way down to the main hall. They heard Robbie being cruel to one of the waitresses round the corner of the path tucked away by the trees about the way she looked and what she didn’t do to him. They just put the heads down and walked on unfortunately they were in a position where they couldn’t get involved or ruin their bonus and job, they didn’t want to be in spotlight for penny sake, so that Robbie had to excuse to get rid of them or take their bonuses. Bernie needed to help support penny and the baby, they only had two more weeks of the season so she couldn’t ruin it. 

It was their time to dance. Bernie and Marcus was dancing elegantly and baby was dancing with one of the guests. Robbie was watching on from the side lines when the song finished he approached Bernie. “Where is she Bernie? She’s meant to be here” in a harsh tone. Bernie tried not to see red “she’s taking a rest, she needs a rest” Marcus squeezing her hand to try and calm her down. “Well If she’s not here tomorrow thats it for you lot” as he stormed away. “His not worth is Bern don’t rise to him”   
“Sorry I can’t help it he makes my blood boil the way he talks to us and how his treated Penny” 

Their shift in the main hall was over and Bernie slipped out quickly to go and knock for Serena. She gently knocked on the door. Serena opening the door slightly Bernie looked straight at her eyes that felt a lot softer this evening than the rehearsals that morning. She let Bernie in. Bernie commented on how nice the room  
Was before making a stupid comment about how much Robbie must of liked her to get the best room in the resort. She kicked herself after how stupid and small minded must Serena think she is, of course she could afford this place. Serena was a strong independent women. Serena did make a comment earlier about how today was a good day that Bernie wanted to ask her about at a more appropriate time. 

They headed out and saw penny on the way up. While walking up Bernie hang back a little to speak to penny quietly. “Why are you out your meant to be relaxing I told Robbie you needed a rest”  
It’s fine Bern I was just dropping this off then I going to Stay for half hour then go back to the hut”   
As they reached the club house Bernie and Serena walked in. Her friends come up to her and Serena but all Bernie wanted to do was dance with Serena, she pulled Serana on the dance floor. Moved her body so Serena had to move the same way. It felt so good to be this intimate with Serana, Marcus come over and wanted to dance with Serena and Bernie went to look for penny “be careful Bern” penny said. Bernie made out like she didn’t know what Penny was talking about but Bernie knew exactly what Penny was referring to. She wanted to dance with Serena again. Bernie was thinking would it be so bad to involved with a guest would Serena be as warm to her if she knew Bernie was gay. All these questions were going through Bernie head. She spotted Serana on the dance floor and Serena signalled her over. She didn’t want to think right now though she just want fell Serena close to her. It was getting late and they walked back to Serena cabin. Bernie wanted to kiss Serena but chickened out at the last second thinking Serena was gonna reject her so they fell into each other awkwardly. She said goodbye and made her way back to her cabin. When she was out of Serena’s eye line someone grabbed her wrist. “Robbie what are you doing”   
“What are you doing with Serena? she’s not like you, she wouldn’t be dead seeing with you”  
She’s just taking some dancing lessons Robbie that’s all”  
“Well I’m watching you You try anything with her you’ll be gone do you hear me”  
“Yes”   
Bernie walked away quickly not knowing what to do now.


	5. The lake

Serena woke up the following  
day she had a restful sleep but still couldn’t get Bernie from her mind. She looked at clock and wouldn’t have time to grab some breakfast before the dance lessons. So she got up quickly had a wash and put something comfortable on. She walking to  
The studios when she saw Bernie outside smoking a cigarette. She was wearing her tight black gym bottoms and vest. Serena took a big breathe out and thought well that’s not going help me today. “Morning Bernie. How are you today”  
“Good thank you. You ready for the  
Rehearsals today”  
“I am”  
God Bernie thought how am I gonna relax when she’s looking like that. Dance lessons were going well in morning Serena had got a lot of the footwork right the last few times they done the dance but the bigger moves was what she was struggling with “god Bernie how I going to do these lifts moves”  
“Don’t worry Serena it’s not like I have to lift you above my head or anything that’s a different dance. You just have to jump at me and I lift you up from the below your knee and you can just slide down my front yes!!”  
“Yes just like that”  
“Don’t be sarcastic Serena”  
“Sorry it just feels like I’m going to hurt you or something” Bernie smirked  
“You wanna get out here Serena I know the perfect place”  
Serena nodded as Bernie went to grab their jackets and headed out of the door  
“Follow me Serena”  
They headed out the studio to Bernie’s car which was small silver sports car the rain was pouring down all around them  
“Shit I’ve locked the keys in the car. Not to worry”  
As Bernie grabbed at a log which was on the floor and  
Smashed the small back car window and reached for her keys. “My lady get in”  
“Well thank you such a gentleman” Bernie grinned at Serena and Serena winked back.  
Bernie revved the car and sped off down the dusty road from the holiday park. “Bloody hell Bernie slow down”  
Bernie just looked over at Serena and started to laugh  
“OH MY GOD what is that laugh I never heard anything like it” now they was were both in hysterics on their journey. 

They pulled up to a forest which had a lake  
“What are we doing here” Serena said  
“You’ll find out in a min” as Bernie grabbed Serena hand and pulled her with her as she started to jog down the side of the river “here we are” Bernie said  
“It’s just a large fallen tree log”  
“Yes. Good observation” as Bernie smiled to herself as she was taking off her shoes and walking steadily to the middle of the log. She pointed to Serena and started beckoning over with her fingers to join her.  
“No way am I going on there” Bernie just smiled and gestures again. Serena started to take her shoes off and started to walk very slow on the log. “See it’s fine right just follow my steps and watch my frame ok back straight,arms out and follow my feet this will get your balanced sorted if you can do this then you will be fine when your doing the dance” Serena started moving slowly at first the the rhythm of the routine kicked in and  
Started to pick up the tempo “wow Serena you are looking good” Bernie  
Couldn’t take her eyes off the way Serena body moved. “You ready to try a lift” here Bernie I don’t think so”  
No Serena not here there. At she pointed to a lake. “Really”  
“Really”

They were both in the lake is was cold they were looking at each other. “Right just come to me as fast as you can and jump right”  
“Ok I’ll try” Serena tried stride in the water as best she could and leap at Bernie but fell straight on face into the water. Bernie sniggered “come on Campbell again”  
“Ok but please try and at least catch me this time yes?”  
Serena tried a few more times with Bernie not being able to catch her right. Come on Campbell you can do this Serena said to herself and with one big leap Bernie caught her perfect to lift her up against her. They both Yelp yes!! In happiness at because they achieved it. Bernie started to slide Serena down her body so they were eye level and the both stared at each other both looking deep in each other eyes. It felt the same when they was saying goodbye to each the night before. There was this electricity between them that both of them couldn’t understand. Bernie quickly looked away and the moment was broken “we better get you back Robbie will be wondering where you have gotten to”  
“You know he doesn’t own me Bernie”  
“I know” and Bernie looked down at her feet as they were exiting the lake. “But I might get in trouble if I’m not back for the dance tonight”  
The Both walked to the car in silence and most of the car journey back “you know I really enjoyed today Bernie it was spontaneous and I don’t normally spontaneous so thank you”  
“My pleasure” Bernie looked over at Serena who was staring out of the window and smirked to herself. They pulled up inside the resort and both of them got out. Serena said thank you to Bernie and hugged her briefly be fore saying goodbye. While all the farewell was taking place Robbie could see what was happening from his balcony and he was fuming “how dare Bernie makes a fool of me and i warned her last night she will pay for this”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think? X


End file.
